You Can't Do That In A Library
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Castiel decides that Sam and libraries are a good combination. A very good combination.


Castiel had decided that Sam and libraries was a combination he loved.

He found it to be incredibly attractive to watch Sam get lost amongst piles of books, caressing their spines with tenderness, the same way he touched Cas after they had sex. He loved watching Sam's eyes light up as he learned something new, the way he eagerly showed Cas his new found knowledge. Cas didn't know if endearing was the right word, but it felt correct anyway.

Right now, Cas was watching him read. Sam and Dean's latest case had taken them to Denver, Colorado. Sam had decided to spend the day in the city's biggest library, going under the guise of research but really just wanting to take the day and spend it with his nose buried in a book. Or multiple books, as Sam had decided as the day wore on. At the moment, he was absorbing a text on the American Revolution. Cas studied his face carefully as Sam opened his mouth slightly, catching the barest glimpse of his tongue as he got more into what he was reading. Cas suddenly had the urge to kiss him and sit in his lap, wanting to say that he was far more entertaining than a book.

Cas put down and closed his own book, and rose from his seat to move behind Sam, putting his arms around his chest and whispering against the shell of Sam's ear "I can think of several things that I want to do to that pretty mouth of yours right now. Want to hear them?" Watching and feeling Sam get all hot and bothered in public had quickly become a favorite hobby of Cas's, and even though Sam would tell him to stop, he never made any real effort to make him.

Sam stopped reading and craned his head backwards to look up at his boyfriend, a smile curling the edge of his lips. "Maybe." Sam licked his lips, tempting Cas even more. "But Cas... we're in a library. Don't exactly think that's appropriate."

Cas discretely moved his fingers to tease at Sam's left nipple through his shirt. "Is it appropriate if we do it in the sexuality section? Or maybe in oral histories?" Sam moaned softly as Cas tugged at him a little harder. "I know, anatomy. That way I can tell you all the different muscles it takes to thrust into your tight little ass." Sam squirmed in his seat as his erection strained against his thigh. "Ever done it in a library Sam? Ever tried to keep quiet while someone sucks your dick? It's a thrill like no other, I promise." He moved his hand to caress Sam's chest, feeling the broad planes of muscle tighten under his fingers.

Sam's jealousy at picturing Cas with someone else flared, and he grabbed the sides of the angel's head and kissed him, stopping the words currently coming out of his mouth. Cas felt his knees buckle as Sam bit down on his bottom lip, hard, marking him. They were the only ones in this section of the library, so he didn't mind making a little noise as Sam tried to fuck his mouth with his tongue. Knowing that he could make Sam all hot and jealous this fast gave him a thrill that shot through his body like a drug.

Cas moved from behind Sam and settled into his lap, thankful that the big leather chair Sam was occupying was big enough so that he could straddle him. Cas splayed his hands over Sam's chest and moved them to grip the back of Sam's shoulders. Sam pulled on Cas's tie, tugging his face down to meet his, lips coming together again, harder than before. Sam reached around to Cas's back, stroking at his wings. Cas moaned and shuddered at the contact, and pressed his body closer to Sam, desire coursing through his veins faster and faster every second. Between the thrill of being caught and Sam touching him so intimately, he knew that he wasn't going to last long.

Sam fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, wanting to free himself. Cas reached down to help him, and Sam's massive cock popped out through the fly of his jeans. He then did the same to Cas, and pressed their cocks together, stroking them at the same time. Cas groaned as he felt Sam's callused hand run over the head of his erection, precum covering both of them. Sam put his other hand on the back of Cas's head, sucking at his tongue and teeth. Sam stroked them faster and faster, and Cas's vision went white as they both came messily at the same time, hot cum spilling over Sam's hand, staining his shirt.

Cas pulled off of Sam and smiled, satisfied. "Told you it was fun." They heard footsteps approaching, and Cas put a hand to Sam's torso, and suddenly the mess of sticky cum was gone, and Cas zipped his pants up and settled back in his chair. Sam picked up the book that had dropped to the floor, and tucked himself back in, the picture of innocence as a librarian approached, pushing a cart of books, smiling at both of them. As soon as she had gone by, Cas shucked off a shoe and put it between Sam's legs, wiggling his toes against Sam's crotch.

Sam smiled and opened his legs up wider without looking up from his book. "Why don't you read some Cas, it's good for you."

Cas picked up one of the books Sam had been reading earlier, an adventure novel that Sam had insisted that Cas read. "Next time, we're gonna take this further. Show you what a real thrill feels like."

Sam eyed him over the edge of his book, thoughts of bending Cas over behind the stacks playing through his mind.

. . .

The next library Sam came across that looked appealing was in Cincinnati. They were chasing a werewolf, and since they only came out at night, Sam had plenty of time to kill. He had gotten to the library as soon as it opened, armed with a tall cup of coffee and shoes that he could easily slip off. This library also had big, plush couches, ones that could accommodate Sam's long frame easily. Cas hadn't been there when he woke up that morning, having been called back to heaven the day before. Sam wasn't even particularly bother by that fact. Even though Cas brought him books all the time, Sam still liked the atmosphere of a library, the quiet, the smell of pages, and the comfortable temperature that almost made him have to wear a jacket. He was picking his way through the music section, hoping to find a history of a couple of his favorite bands. Finding what he was looking for, he took them and settled into a couch, just a couple other people around at this early hour. He pulled out his mp3 player, put his earbuds in, and started reading.

After awhile, he felt a weight settle down on the other end of the couch. He peered over the edge of his book, and saw Cas sitting there, eying him hungrily. Sam took out his earbuds and said "Can't you wait for just like, an hour?"

Cas grinned and said "Maybe. Depends on how quietly you can let me blow you." Sam lowered his book and gave Cas a hard look. That had gotten his attention. "Cas, you are not going to blow me in a library."

Cas grinned. "Why, afraid someone will come along and see you with my lips wrapped around that big sexy dick of yours?" Sam flushed red at the thought, and he felt a familiar tug between his legs. Even if he didn't think it was a good idea, clearly his body did. "Cas it's just... I don't exactly get off on the whole sex in public thing."

"You certainly enjoyed yourself last week in Denver."

Sam smiled to himself. "I did."

"You liked having me in your lap while I tongue-fucked your mouth didn't you? Liked wrapping that skillful hand around my cock while you stroked both of us, didn't you?" Cas moved up Sam's body, until his head nudged the book Sam was holding aside and his face was right in Sam's, grinning like the Chesire cat.

"Cas, you're a pest, you know that?" Sam tried to put some force behind his words, but he knew he couldn't.

"At least I'm your pest." Cas batted his eyelashes, trying to make himself look as innocent as possible, which he completely and totally wasn't.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, already knowing that he had lost this battle. "Yeah, you are. Good thing you're cute too." The corners of Sam's lips turned up in a smile. "Okay, really, really cute." Sam put down his book and pulled Cas up to his face, kissing him as he did so. He felt Cas's body relax as he opened his mouth and let Cas's tongue in. He opened his legs up wider to let Cas settle more between them and once he had he enveloped Cas in them, pressing their groins together. He could feel the warm heat of Cas's erection against his thigh, and his desire increased even more.

Cas broke the kiss and said "So hard for you Sam. Feel it?" Cas ground his hips against Sam's, and Sam let out a small noise of pleasure that Cas found to be very appealing. "Still saying no that blowjob?"

Sam had him up off the couch and pulling him behind a tall shelf so quickly that not even Cas's brain had time to register what was happening right away. This time, Sam kissed him with a lot more aggression, and Cas's own desire skyrocketed at Sam suddenly having taken control. Sam was usually so submissive that Cas had to push him to take control. Clearly it had worked, given the way Sam was currently trying to take Cas's tonsils out with his tongue.

Sam reached around to Cas's back and put his hands under his shirt, untucking it. He said around Cas's mouth "Wanna touch your wings." Cas helped by pulling his shirt out out of his pants the rest of the way. Sam found the familiar ridges on Cas's back and the angel shuddered. "Sam..." That single word carried with it all of the desire that was currently burning inside Cas's body. Sam swore he felt all of the blood in his body go straight to his dick as Cas breathed his name like that. Sam kissed him twice as hungrily now, and the air around them felt like it was on fire, clinging to their skin.

Cas was currently trying his best to get Sam's pants undone along with his at the same time. Sam removed his hands from under Cas's shirt and said "Let me." He shooed away Cas and unbuckled and unfastened his jeans, letting them drop to the floor along with his underwear. Cas shoved him hard up against the bookcase and dropped to his knees, one hand against Sam's stomach to hold him in place and the other around Sam's now rock hard cock, stroking him to get even harder. Cas's tongue darted out to lap up the precum collecting at the end of it, and Sam had to fight hard to keep the gasp of pleasure that threatened to escape from his lips contained.

Cas looked up at him, warm mouth hovering around the end of Sams' cock. "Still don't want to do this Sam? We can stop if you want." Cas's lips ghosted over Sam's swollen glans. "Don't you fucking dare Cas." Cas chuckled as he opened his mouth wide and took Sam all the way down, and the younger Winchester was convinced that he was no longer because 1) He was getting a to-die-for blowjob from his sexy angel boyfriend in a library and 2) Anyone could come along and see them, which shouldn't have turned Sam on as much as it did. Not that he cared in the slightest. He felt Cas's tongue tease up the underside of his length, feeling the thick vein there. Sam suddenly felt his orgasm draw that much closer, and he suddenly realized that he really didn't want this to end so quickly. Cas gripped the base of Sam's cock as he pulled himself off in one long, slow motion.

Sam looked down at him, disappointment creeping across his face. "Why'd you stop?" Cas kissed his cock and said "Angels have to breathe too you know. In case you haven't noticed Sam, you're not exactly easy to accommodate. And if you want me to keep doing this, well, I'd like to not choke." Sam noticed that the angel hadn't stopped using his hand to stroke him, and he felt his knees weaken slightly as Cas teased at him more.

Cas opened his mouth again and took Sam halfway, sucking harder than before. Cas removed his hand from Sam's stomach and placed it on his ass, pulling Sam into him further. Cas stopped for a moment to say "Think you can fuck my mouth without letting the place here it?" Sam, not one to back down from a challenge, placed his hands on the sides of Cas's head to hold him steady, and slowly began to pump his hips in and out of the warm wetness that was his lover's mouth. He didn't go in and out all the way, not wanting to hurt Cas in the least. What turned Sam on even more was the fact that Cas was enjoying it, being used like this, giving himself over completely to Sam's pleasure.

Sam felt his orgasm pooling in the pit of his body, hot streaks of fire that were racing ever faster towards the end of his cock. Cas gauged this change like he was reading Sam, and tightened his cheeks that much more. With two more unsteady thrusts, Sam came, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut as he came into Cas's mouth, feeling like his climax lasted for an eternity. Cas swallowed every drop, his own face flushed red as he watched Sam cum. With a loud, obscene popping sound, Sam withdrew from Cas's mouth, and leaned against the bookcase, his body spent.

Cas rose from his knees, ears craning to make sure he didn't hear footsteps approaching. He took Sam's head in his hands and kissed him, taking one one of his hands and pressing them down the front of his slacks, letting Sam feel that he was still very much hard. Sam's brain flickered back to life, recovered somewhat from his orgasm, and gripped Cas's cock. Sam whispered into Cas's ear "Gonna take care of you now. Fucking hell Cas, that was awesome." Cas moved to lean against the opposite bookshelf, and Sam kissed him as he let Cas's slacks drop to the floor.

Sam got on his knees, eying Cas's weeping cock like it was the last meal he would eat before death. He licked up the underside, Cas's groan encouraging him on. He did this a few more times, working Cas up to the point of begging. Cas fisted Sam's soft hair, trying to convey non verbally what it was that he wanted from Sam. "Not so fast, angel boy." Sam was enjoying himself, having Cas right on the edge like this. "Sam I swear if you don't suck me I will end you." There wasn't any real threat behind those words, but Sam shuddered slightly all the same. "What, and take away what you yourself said was 'the best head you'd gotten in a thousand years?' Don't think so Cas."

Cas grew impatient and shoved Sam's mouth down on him, taking Sam slightly by surprise. Nonetheless, he slurped down Cas's cock hungrily, looking up at Cas, watching the angel's face as Sam deep throated him, Sam feeling very powerful as he watched his boyfriend come apart for him. Cas's back arched as Sam grazed his teeth ever so slightly over the top of the shaft, and Sam felt more precum coat his tongue, salty and sweet at the same time. He took a hand and stroked Cas in time with moving his head, and it wasn't thirty second before he tasted Cas burst into his mouth, a flood of impossibly sweet cum running down his throat. Sam let a little bit of it drip over his lips, and he rose up to claim Cas's mouth with his, Cas's seed being shared between them. Tasting himself, along with the leftover Sam taste in his mouth, made Cas mewl as Sam deepened the kiss, pouring thanks into it like Cas had saved him from drowning.

Footsteps and the creak of a book cart broke them apart, and they both quickly hauled up their pants, smiling knowingly at each other. Sam couldn't resist pulling Cas back to him one more time, kissing away the last traces of desire, replaced by a warm satisfaction.

Maybe blowjobs in the library were something he could get used to.

. . .

Three weeks later, Sam and Dean found themselves in the nation's capitol, Washington D.C., not on a hunt but purely for pleasure. One of Dean's old flames had called him up and they just so happened to be in the area, so Dean had decided that a couple days of downtime would do them all a load of good. Sam had promptly bid Dean farewell and got him and Cas a room at the local Hilton, because this time Sam refused to sleep in a room that smelled like the dead if he could help it. It was also nice having it to himself, not having to listen to Dean bitch about how long it took Sam to shower.

He was finishing getting dressed when Castiel appeared, looking radiant. He hadn't seen Sam in a couple of days, and he promptly pressed himself to Sam's back and hugged him tight. Sam smoothed over his hair one more time and turned, kissing Cas deep and tender. Only breaking apart to breathe, Cas asked "Since Dean is currently rutting away at that poor girl, why don't we make like him and fuck each other senseless?" As tempting as that thought was, Sam shook his head. "Sorry Cas, but I want to see the city. And besides..." He was currently walking towards the door, gesturing for Cas to follow "The Library of Congress looks like a very nice place for oh, I don't know, a little action. What do you say?"

Cas had never moved so quickly in his life.

. . .

They spent the morning on the National Mall, wondering in and out of the Smithsonian, eating lunch on the lawn facing the Capitol Building, and holding hands and sharing kisses every chance they got. The bright June sun shone overhead, not too hot but just perfect late spring weather. However, they both were glad when Cas zapped them into the Madison Building, the great films of the nation before them. Sam looked around his jaw dropping slightly as he took in the sights before him, and Cas beamed. "Beautiful, isn't it Sam? I've seen every film in here, at one point or another." He put his arm around Sam's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I think about watching them with you, holding you in my arms, curled up on a couch..." Cas's mind drifted as he imagined the scene, and his body warmed despite the coolness of the building.

Sam kissed him on the side of the head. "So I was thinking... think you could make us invisible? What I have planned for you might take awhile." Cas looked up at him and Sam winked, mischief in his eyes. "I think so Sam. I know of a projection room around here with a nice, big table. That sound good?" Sam nodded. "Perfect, actually. Lead the way."

As it turned out, the projection room Cas had mentioned was more like a private theatre, an old reel to reel projector on the table and large, comfortable chairs around a huge oak table. It was also satisfyingly private, and Sam felt the twinge of arousal in his groin as he realized that he could do exactly what he wanted with Cas here.

As soon as they door was shut, but not locked, Cas attacked Sam's mouth, trying to climb the taller man. Sam picked him up and set him on the edge of the table, his face now more or less level with Sam's. Cas shrugged off his suit jacket, his trench coat hanging in Sam's hotel room, and he wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

Sam broke the kiss. "How long have you had a library kink anyway?"

Cas bit along Sam's jawline, making Sam moan. "Just since I met you Sam. I've never been with someone in a place like this."

Sam looked a little confused. "I thought you said you'd done this before."

Cas shook his head, carding a hand through Sam's hair as he did so. "I lied. Had to get you going somehow, didn't I?" Cas's grin was wicked.

Sam cuffed him playfully. "You know, for an angel Cas sometimes you're a demonic little fuck."

"Would you have me any other way?"

Sam licked his lips. "Hell no." Sam pulled his t-shirt over his head, the cool air making him shiver. He was soon warmed as Cas pressed his body to his, his own shirt angeled away, and the feel of the angel's hot body against his was that much better. Sam pushed Cas backwards on the table and climbed on top of it, rolling them so that Cas as straddling his waist. Sam kicked off his shoes, and Cas did the same.

Sam put his hands on Cas's ass, cupping his cheeks, appreciating the tight muscle under his hands. By the way Cas moaned into his mouth, he could tell that what he was doing felt good to him, and he suddenly had the desire to be naked. He moved to take off Cas's slacks, but before he could do it, the pants were gone, and so were Sam's, removed by angel mojo.

Sam broke the kiss. "You know, you can do that every time Cas." The angel smiled and said "I like taking them off you with my hands. It's like unwrapping the sexiest present in the world. Sam I know I've said it before but you... Sam you're fucking gorgeous." He kissed Sam again, much harder then before, and he felt Sam's cock against his belly, begging for attention. He reached down between them and stroked, Sam gasping as Cas's soft hand passed over him.

Cas sat back on his heels, producing a tube of lubricant from somewhere, and used both hands as he worked Sam's cock over with them, Sam writhing under his touch. There was something mesmerizing about the way Sam responded to his touch, all pliant muscle and dark eyes, pupils wide with desire. Sam Winchester when he was turned on was a force of nature, one that Castiel didn't really have a comparison to. What thrilled him more was the fact that Cas got this all to himself, and he really didn't want to share it with anyone else.

Sam was drawing closer to climax, and it was then Cas decided to move. He crawled his way back up Sam's body and kissed him, one hand sticky with lube as he put it behind Sam's head and pulled his mouth closer to him, the other applying lube to himself, hastily opening his entrance up to allow Sam's thickness in. He could use his mojo to do that, but doing it himself made it that much better.

Cas broke the kiss and rocked back on Sam's cock, a loud, low groan emanating from him as Sam filled him, and the temperature in the room shot up as Cas's grace soothed away any pain that came about from having Sam in him, instead replaced by a tightness and pleasure that Sam decided that he never wanted to give up.

Sam calmed his breathing for a moment. "What, no foreplay Cas?" Cas grinned down at him and said "No time. There's going to be a private screening of 'All The President's Men' here in five minutes for some very high ranking members of your Congress. So if you're going to fuck me SHIT." Sam had bucked his hips up, hitting Cas's prostate dead on.

"Ride me Cas. Ride me like we're out of time." Cas started to rise and fall on Sam, rocking his hips as he did, and Sam started to moan even louder, Cas's heat all-enveloping. He reached up and stroked Cas in time with the angel's motions, racing against time. Cas rode him that much harder, and he threw his head back, riding Sam like a jockey. Cas reached out with his grace, and there were definitely footsteps approaching, and he urged Sam on, faster and faster, coaxing his lover to climax. Cas came with a grunt all over Sam's body and face as Sam bucked up into him hard, nailing him right in his sweet spot, and Sam dug his hands into Cas's slim hips as he came inside him, warm spurts of cum that Cas could swore that he felt.

Right as the door handle jiggled, Cas zapped them back to their hotel room, just in the nick of time. He was still on top of Sam as they found themselves nestled in the soft sheets. Sam's back stopped arching upwards, and he fell backwards, his arousal fading. Cas rolled off of him, rear end sticky with lube and Sam's cum. Sam looked incredibly happy, all smiles and tangled brown hair. Cas reached up and stroked it, smoothing it out so that it looked slightly less disheveled.

Sam cooed under his touch. "That. Was. Awesome." He pulled Cas down for a kiss, filling it with love and thanks, and Cas's insides melted. He used his mojo to clean both of them up, and Cas snuggled up to Sam's side. Sam butterfly kissed his way down Cas's neck. "If you want to ever do that again sometime, I'm totally down Cas. Maybe I do have a little exhibitionist streak."

Cas closed his eyes and smiled. "Better off doing it with you anyway. And Sam, I really, really like it when you take control, so feel free to do that more Sam. You're hot when you get all toppy."

Sam chuckled against the shell of Cas's ear, the vibrations his voice caused making Castiel feel that much safer. "I think I can do that my angel. What do you say to a second round later today?"

Cas turned his head to look at Sam. "New York City Public Library?

Sam turned him in his arms, facing him. "Perfect."

And it was.


End file.
